In many mechanical implements where two or more mechanical members are interconnected in a releasable manner, it is required that it shall be possible to release the connection in a simple and efficient manner, whereby also the mechanism shall stay in connected state without causing disconnection unintentionally, and there is also a requirement that the mechanism shall be able to re-connect in a correct manner, for guaranteeing that the mechanism after re-connection will be able to disconnect in a proper manner.